Sibling Counseling
by guillotineghost
Summary: PwP; The Seta twins have years of pent up tension between them, and Adachi takes it upon himself to help dissolve it. Oneshot, twincest, dubcon, threesome. Beta read by the wonderful cassius who gave me great feedback!


Neither of them were ever compliant with the fact that the other had a way of just knowing things.

Maybe it was because they were twins, or because they were both simply aware and sensitive individuals, but their thoughts had a habit of clouding together and so they found themselves almost inhaling the other's energy.

For example, Souji knew that his sister was carrying on a scandalous (and illegal) relationship with their uncle's pathetic coworker, and she knew that her brother was having sex half of the girls in the school and playing their emotions for his benefit.

Neither agreed with the other's actions, and so they'd come to silent, unspoken standstill that was nowhere near a truce.

The Seta twins also acknowledged that some level of manipulation to outsiders was necessary for their strength in the TV world.

They were both tied to social links and dependent upon their bonds.

But one day Souji had enough. He was agitated from knowing he'd likely failed a test at school for the first time since moving to Inaba due to all their adventuring lately, and he just-needed to say something.

"It isn't going to last when we go back to the city, Sis." He looked over to her side of the room that was too small for both of them, by all means.

She was lying on her bed, texting-Adachi, probably-and didn't even grace him with eye contact. "Neither are any of your girlfriends. I bet Chie and Yukiko would love to know you're fucking the other."

She audibly shut her phone, flipping it down with noticeable force. "Who knows? Maybe you could get the threesome you've always dreamed about, you pervert."

Souji scoffed, not wanting to give her the ruse that she was trying to dig for. "I know that it isn't going to last. But social links. Can't be helped. You know what Igor said."

"Then it can't be help that I'm getting fucked by Adachi, can it? We both have a link with him, don't we? You understand, Bro," she chimed in a rhythmic tone. "Or what, are you jealous that I can fuck someone and actually have feelings for them? Guess it comes with not having a dick to override my heart, huh?"

Souji was careful to retain monotone. Not let her get that emotion charged response she was fishing for. "He's given you an attitude problem, too."

"Not like you have feelings for me anymore, anyway, since you turned thirteen and found other girls."

That ended the conversation, because Souji did still love her that way, as more than a sister, but he had to be the responsible one that decided they needed to stop exploring each other's body and experimenting because even though they'd only been children back when they discovered in a bubble bath that their equipment was different, he'd realized as he'd gotten older that it was wrong to feel that way about his sister.

Because she was his twin.

Because it was wrong.

And he had to be the one to end their imaginary engagement because she wasn't going to, because she didn't hold the same respect for societal rules as he did.

She only pretended to for the sake of her image.

Between the two of them, she was the real pervert here, not wanting to grow up and accept that it isn't normal or right to lust after your flesh and blood.  
>He had to be the responsible one.<p>

_Three days later..._

When he walks into the bedroom to find her under Adachi, skirt thrown up around her waist, moaning like a whore and clinging to his jacket for dear life, Souji can't help but think that his stumbling upon them was all a setup.

Because despite Adachi knowing that he knows, he still doesn't look too surprised, and the detective stops his thrusting into her to look up at him and grin menacingly.

"Oh, hey, there, Souji-kun. Just in time. Shut the door behind you, would ya?"

He isn't sure why he obeys, piercing his lips into a frown and nearly slamming the wooden door shut.

No one else is in the house.

It doesn't matter, and it's probably a combination of his pride and brotherly protectiveness that locks him into the room.

Adachi pulls out of her with a melodramatic sigh, and Souji looks away from the sight of his dick, glistening with his sister's juices.

He waits for Adachi to put it away and zip up his pants, but he doesn't.

"So your sister tells me that you're being mean to her lately," He says casually, like he's discussing the weather or complaining about how bossy their uncle can be. He complains about that plenty. "I know, she's probably exaggerating, but I also know it probably has something to do with me. I'm not a bad guy, Souji, and I hate to see you and your sister fighting. So I thought maybe we could talk this out. Come over here."

Souji glances at her with disdainful, half lidded eyes, and sits at the foot of the bed, keeping his distance from the two and consciously assuring he isn't looking at Adachi's cock.

She doesn't say anything, but sits up, and her skirt falls back over her bare, cleanly shaven pussy.

Souji does see that, and his cheeks blush against his will.

Adachi clearly has no regard for his personal space (is that a surprise? No), as he scoots closer to Souji and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I don't have siblings myself, Souji-kun, but I understand wanting to look after someone."

Souji is scowling, not appreciating the contact. "I guess."

"You 'guess'? Kid," Adachi shakes his head. "You really do have something of an attitude problem, don't you? Maybe she was right about that."

"You have a problem," he retorts, turning his head to him now, fists clenched at his sides. "Fucking girls half your age who you know are vulnerable."

"Kid, she begs me for it."

Souji now wonders if Adachi knows about them. About all the prepubescent years of experimentation that he and his sister had shared together, and his chest feels speared at the thought of anyone else knew of their childhood taboos.

His heart sinks at the realization that it isn't embarrassment or shame that he feels at the prospect of an outsider knowing.

It's betrayal.

Those years, that childhood-it belongs to them and them alone.

Before he can stand up and tell them that he isn't in them that he isn't in the mood for this, and before he can retreat to the living room or to Junes or just somewhere, Adachi's arm snakes around his other shoulder and he locks his fingers in those pretty pale locks.

He kisses him, open mouthed, the way he would kiss his sister's, and Souji can't find the strength to pull away from him because the fact that this asshole knows about them is turning his body to lead.  
>Adachi tastes like bitter coffee, and he's sure that there are traces of her mixed in his saliva, but it's been too long for him to accurately gauge that.<p>

"See?" Adachi pulls away, inhaling sharply and sighing, licking his lips for good measure. "It isn't so bad. Think of this as some sibling counseling."

He stands up and shoves Souji onto his stomach, and propping himself up on his elbows, he's looking up at his sister.  
>She's blushing, smiling at Adachi like they're partners in crime, about to heist her brother away, chop up his body, and throw him in a river.<br>Adachi is a creep, he knows, but not a killer.  
>Surely not a killer, right?<p>

Souji closes his eyes as Adachi yanks his pants and boxers down and squeezes his left asscheek for good measure. "Your skin is just as nice, Souji-kun. So, here's what we're going to do. …Are you listening?"

Souji weakly nods, not looking back the guy he's positive is going to do something shady.  
>The man that's already fucked his sister and tainted her body with his DNA, spraying his cum into her because <em>he<em> wouldn't.  
>He's glad that he skipped lunch now, because he'd feel even sicker if he hadn't.<p>

"So here's how we're going to get you over your little spat with your sister." Adachi is practically purring, almost as if he can't believe that he has a twin set of high schoolers under him, at his disposal, and ready to deliver the most sexual gratification he'd had in his life. "While I'm fucking you in the ass, you're going to eat her out until she cums. And then you're going to fuck her. So don't you dare cum while I'm inside of you, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. So get to work."

Souji frowns, face red, not really wanting to do this. Because his sister is just as manipulative as Adachi under his influence, and he should have foreseen the two of them pulling something like this.

He grabs her thighs with both hands and pulls her to his face. He can smell her scene down there, and the traces of the strawberry scented shaving cream he's always knocking over when he's taking a shower. He flicks his tongue across her labia, closing his eyes. She tastes like a girl, and there's the faint flavor of something salty there that he doesn't want to ponder on.

"I guess you can listen to instructions, after all." Adachi's laugh reminds him of a hyena. A scavenger that takes what he can get, because Souji knows full well that if his sister weren't all over him for god knows why, Adachi would be at home with a box of tissue right now.

She clamps a hand over her mouth and emits a breathy moan when he darts his tongue under her hood and swirls it along her clit. The noise goes straight to his crotch, and he has to lift his backside up so that he isn't crushing himself.  
>Adachi gave his ass another squeeze, happy to have it closer for easier access. "Good boy."<br>Souji ignores him.  
>How long had it been since he'd heard her make a noise like that because of him?<br>_Too long._

He focuses on pleasuring her, pressing his tongue into her folds and grazing his teeth along the delicate, smooth lips, and ignores the sound of a cap being unscrewed behind him.  
>She combs her fingers through his hair with her free hand. "Oh god, Souji, just like that…"<p>

Adachi hums pleasantly and squirts a glob of cool lubricant into the palm of his hand, then smears it across his length. Souji knows that Adachi is bigger than him, and that this is going to hurt with how thick the head is against his tight, tensing hole. He digs his nails into sister's leg as it goes in, slick and hard, stretching him out and filling him up and there's something almost erotic about the knowledge that this is the same cock that's been inside of her.  
>But it's still Adachi and a part of Souji still feels disgusted. But it isn't like he's looking at him.<p>

He hasn't been under anyone before. Not like this. He's had experience with Yosuke and with a few girls, but feeling something in him is a new feeling. He doesn't necessarily dislike it. But it's different.

Souji opens his mouth and envelops her skin into his mouth and sucks. Her hips jerk forward and he steadies her, moans when Adachi pushes the head of his dick into his prostate because _that_ is something he's never felt before, either, and it _does_ feel incredible.

"Adachi-san…" She's panting hands now steadied on Souji's shoulders. He can practically feel her heart pounding through the pale pinkness in his mouth.  
>A part of him feels angry that she's calling <em>his<em> name when he's the one eating her out, but he can't be too upset about it when his own cock is bouncing against his midsection and Adachi's balls are slapping against him with each fulfilling thrust.

"Yeah, it's nice, huh?" Adachi is smirking—Souji can actually _hear_ it in his voice—and she's leaning forward to kiss him. They're locking tongues, lips smacking, moaning into one another passionately and it pisses Souji off, so he gently brings his teeth together enough to elicit a pained gasp, breaking their make out session.

Adachi withdraws his cock from him, near all the way, and rams it into him one last time, holding him by the waist and emptying his seed into him with a guttural sigh. Souji can feel all of it—the way Adachi's dick twitches against him, the warm liquid flowing into him stomach and mixing with the slimy lubricant, and how his own walls tighten and squeeze out every last drop against his will.  
>Souji groans, half in agony and humiliation from having another man cum inside of him, half wishing for his own release now, because it was taking every muscle of self-control to resist touching himself.<br>He breathes against her skin, absently gliding his tongue across her hole.

"I have to say Souji," Adachi removed himself, leaving the boy with an empty, gaping sensation in his ass. He grins at watching white stream out of the puckering hole and down his leg. "You feel really amazing. Almost as good as your sister. I can tell that you're twins."

"Bro." She gently shoves his shoulders, pulling his head from her.

He looks up at his sister for the first time since they started playing this game. She's smiling at him, eyes that mirror his full of affection and he suddenly regrets having turned her away for so long.  
>Because everything was perfect between them up until he decided to adapt society's morality.<p>

If twins really were reincarnated lovers, then there was nothing wrong with this.  
>Because fate shouldn't have placed them into lives in which loving each other physically would be considered forbidden.<p>

He wanted this. He knew what Adachi would have him do. What they had to be planning.

Souji is kissing her before she says anything else, shoving his strawberry flavor coated tongue against hers and letting her have a taste of herself, and reaching down to give his dick a few long, hard strokes.

She slides onto her back, clinging to his shirt and then looping her arms around his neck, whimpering into his mouth and moving her tongue against his.

He doesn't think about what he's about to do; he lets his body move on its own. He guides his member into her slick folds, moaning under his breath that he doesn't care if it's wrong anymore, and thrusts his hips forward.  
>She's wet and tight and this is better than anything he'd imagined when he'd jerk off thinking about her.<br>He reaches up her shirt and squeezes her breasts; they hadn't been there the last time they were experimenting with each other but fuck if they hadn't grown round and soft and erotic to feel under his hands. He squeezes them as he pounds into her, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead by her neck.

He can feel the steam of cum from Adachi pool on the backside of his knee, but slamming the head of his own cock against his twin sister's cervix and feeling her body every time, breasts bouncing under his grip, helps any prior humiliation fade away.

"Look at him, he's really getting into this!" Adachi watches them closely, having already tucked himself back into his pants, standing by the door, arms crossed as if he were observing a couple of kids at a sporting event.

Souji doesn't look at him. _Pervert._  
>He pinches her nipples and kisses her jaw. "I'm about to cum. Do you want me to, Sis? Inside?"<p>

She nods quickly, closing her eyes. "Y-Yeah, I want you to cum inside me—"

He breaks her off, gliding his hands to her hips with a strong enough grip to hold her petite body in place, and pecks her lips. "I'm cumming, then."

And he does. He cums harder than he has in years, as long as he can remember, and she squeezes him, crying and gripping his shirt hard enough to rip it if she isn't careful. He's broken out in a sweat, pushing out every bit of himself into her as he rides out his orgasm.  
>Feeling his fluids pool inside of her leaves him with a satisfied feeling in the afterglow.<p>

He pulls out and collapses next to her, tiredly kissing her lips again.

She reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together, sighing contently with half lidded eyes. "I love you, Bro."

"I love you, too, Sis."

Souji had almost forgotten about Adachi being in the room with him (or had wanted to), but the older man clapping shatters that small comforting fantasy.

"You both did so well! I'm proud of you, Souji, tossing away your pride like that and then your ethics. You aren't such a black and white kind of kid after all, huh?" Adachi claps his hands and grins.

Souji looks back at him, retrieving that dull frown of his from earlier, and pulls his boxers and pants back up just as quickly as they'd been stripped from him.

"Well, your uncle is due back any minute now, so I'd better get going." He reaches for the door handle and turns his back to them as he takes his leave. "But we'll do this again sometime. I gotta be the adult here and make sure you don't fight."

The door shuts behind him, and Souji lets his head fall back onto the bed to meet his sister's gaze again. She closes her eyes. "Let's get some sleep."

He doesn't want Adachi's help.


End file.
